Diagnostic systems that detect cells and/or viruses are of clinical and diagnostic interest. Detection of cells and/or viruses is often prevented or complicated by the presence of contaminants that interfere with collection or detection of the cells and/or viruses. This may be particularly true for cells or viruses that are adhered or fixed to a solid surface prior to detection.
Additionally, operator variability may adversely impact the quality of specimen. Specimen quality is dependent on patient factors including but not limited to differences between patients, and the presence or absence of various interfering substances. In many cases, the specimen is split and analyzed using various diagnostic tests. Therefore, purifying samples reliably and cost-effectively to remove inhomogeneities helps to improve the likelihood of relevant statistical sampling of cells and/or viruses therein.